The present invention relates to television vectorscope displays, and more particularly to a method for automatically finding color bar information in a television video signal for display on a vectorscope.
Vectorscope displays are primarily designed for the display of color bar signals found in a conventional television video signal. Conventional vectorscopes allow an operator to select a horizontal line for display, but the color bar information is not always on the same horizontal line from signal to signal, and some signals may not have any color bars at all. Therefore occasionally a search for color bars is required, which means an operator has to look at each horizontal line in sequence until a color bar signal is located.
What is desired is a method for automatically finding color bars in a television video signal.